


Caught Beneath The Landslide

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Twelve Days of Ficmas [2]
Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Boys Kissing, Experimentation, First Kiss, Gay Character, Jealousy, Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Making Out, Male Friendship, Revelations, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Summer, Tree Houses, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8854567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Zac asks Harry a question and finds out some things he never really wanted to know as well in the process. But in the end he may wind up with even more questions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of my 12 Days of Ficmas

Summer 2010

"Have you ever kissed a boy before?" Zac asked as he sat in the tree house with Harry. A tree house they were probably both entirely too big for at sixteen but it was the middle of Summer and his house was crowded for a Friday night with all of his siblings and he just wanted some alone time with his friend.

A boy who just last fall had came out to Zac as gay. Which hadn't shocked Zac if he were honest. Harry had never seemed into girls. At least not like Zac was and surely not like Zac's brother Isaac was. But hell if Isaac was a man to base sexuality on Zac was at least failing at straight as well as he had only briefly dated a foreign exchange student named Marion and now he was semi starting a relationship with Kate who was best friends with Taylor's girlfriend Natalie.

Kate was just someone who had been there over the Christmas season when Zac's grandmother had died and she had helped him mourn. Something Harry would have done but he had been away in California visiting family and Kate had been there and somehow hadn't left him since.

Almost like they just were meant to be somehow. Even if Zac wasn't sure he loved her. She was nice though and she was also someone he wouldn't normally get. A hot popular cheerleader usually didn't go after some stoner nerd but Kate had and he hoped she stuck around.

At least longer than Marion had because in the end Marion had only been using him to get to Taylor and Kate didn't seem to have those motives. She wanted him for him.

"I've kissed a few boys," Harry answered his voice bringing Zac out of his thoughts and Zac saw Harry who was now looking up from his phone with a curious face. "Why are you even asking me that? It'd be like me asking if you kissed girls."

Zac shrugged his shoulders as he felt his cheeks getting hot, "You just haven't dated any boys so I didn't know if you've kissed any," he answered and he was partly being honest about his reasons for asking that question. Only partly.

"I haven't dated any boys because my heart isn't available to the boys who want me," Harry answered with a shrug. "Doesn't mean I haven't kissed them and done other things though," he sighed as he turned back to his phone. A faint blush also now coating Harry's cheeks.

"Other things?" Zac squeaked out which only made his blush grow. But he really couldn't help it. He hadn't expected for Harry to admit he had done more than kissing.

Harry again looked back at Zac with a nod of his head, "Blow jobs...hand jobs...letting a boy or two get off by rubbing our cocks together," he confessed and just the words Harry was saying were enough to make Zac blush even more now.

Mainly because his brain was giving him mental images of all of those things and he didn't understand why. It wasn't like he wanted to do those things with any boy because he was into chicks. He liked tits and vagina. Not cock.

"Why are we even having this conversation?" Harry mused in Zac's silence as they locked eyes. "Are you going to become that type of friend who wants to know about my sex life because that may be a little awkward and shit. Also may not be fair since I really can't ask about yours because I don't want to hear about your cock going into a vagina or your tongue or really any part of you," he spoke and though he tried to sound teasing Zac thought he heard something else laced in Harry's words.

Something he couldn't really identify yet.

"No," Zac sighed as he shook his head. "I'm not becoming a friend like that," he clarified hoping that maybe helped to ease some of the tension that Harry had. "It's just I sort of might have walked into our basement last Friday night and caught Taylor making out with Max. The quarterback on the football team and I didn't even know Taylor was into boys but he just seemed so into it and it got me wondering what it would be like to kiss a boy."

Harry who had stayed silent as Zac spoke, furrowed his eyebrows together once he had finished. "You didn't know your own brother was into boys?" he questioned clearly avoiding the fact that Zac had wondered what it would be like to kiss one.

"Not particularly," Zac admitted as he looked away from Harry and down to the jeans he had on. His fingers playing with the frays on the end of his jeans. "I mean he's dating Natalie," he said knowing that they had been dating since Taylor's sophomore year of high school.

"Wait," Zac stated as he looked up at Harry curiously. "You knew my brother was gay?" he questioned softly almost afraid of the answer because Harry had seemed like it was something Zac should have known.

"I may have given him a blow job a time or two in January and then on Valentine's day we sort of..I let him rub his cock against mine," Harry confessed his voice a little lower now. "We were both drunk each time and it just sort of happened."

Hearing his friend's confession Zac felt his nose flair slightly. A key indicator of when he was mad, though he wasn't sure why this made him mad. Harry was his friend and Taylor was his brother and they could do whatever they wanted with each other even if Taylor was cheating on Natalie to have his fun.

"Exactly where was I when these things happened?" Zac questioned as he again looked away from Harry to play with the frays at the bottom of his jeans.

"On dates with Kate," Harry answered quickly like he was certain on those things. As if he knew them for whatever weird reasons that Harry had for remembering random shit. "He found me up here in the tree house the first time and he had a bottle of alcohol which we passed between the both of us. Both of us talking about or most recent heartbreaks and the next thing I remember is my mouth was around his cock," he confessed offering up even more information.

Stuff Zac didn't want to know because they made the weird random anger that Zac felt even worse. "Taylor gets everyone. Guess I'm not surprised he gets boys either or that he got you too," he added on with a frown.

Sometimes he just wished he was as attractive as Taylor was. Even if he did have Kate he knew he'd never have Taylor's looks. Be a boy who everyone of every sex wanted.

"He'll never wind up with a boy though," Harry snorted as he looked back at his phone again. "He's too chicken shit to come out even though he prefers boys over girls."

Zac went silent at that and he guessed he understood that. He knew how religious their parents were. Always attending church when they could. Preaching to all of their kids who were old enough the joys of waiting til marriage to have sex even if Isaac didn't listen too well and now it seemed Taylor wasn't either.

Though Zac had listened well enough. All he and Marion had ever done was kiss and the most scandalous thing he'd done was let his hand wander up her shirt and feel her breast through her bra.

He and Kate while they had kissed had yet to even do anything remotely too sexual and Zac knew it was probably because Kate's parents were just as religious as his. Always preaching to her about how she should be a good girl.

A nice southern belle from the good ole state of Georgia.

"Is that why he's dating Natalie then?" Zac asked breaking the silence. "Because he's settling."

"Something like that," Harry spoke not even looking up from his phone and Zac knew whatever app Harry was using was way better than Zac's awkward line of questioning right now.

So once again he just fell silent as he laid down and looked up at the ceiling in the tree house. His mind going to what felt like a million different places.

How Taylor was gay and he hadn't know. How his best friend and his brother had fooled around in this very tree house. A thought which made him angry for reasons he still didn't understand. Of Harry admitting that no boy he fooled around with could have his heart because it wasn't available to them. A fact that made Zac wonder if there was someone Harry had already given his heart too and then the last thought was how Harry had seemingly just ignored Zac wondering what it would be like to kiss a boy.

Maybe though Harry knew it was just a fleeting phase that would pass by next week. Never to be brought up again. Just like Zac also never wanted to bring up Harry fooling around with Taylor even if his mind wanted to keep reminding him. Especially with images of Harry between his brother's legs, sucking his cock.

Making his brother come and no Zac wasn't angry except yes he was. Because why in the hell had it just happened with Taylor? Yes they were drunk but Taylor wasn't Harry's best friend. Taylor was just Zac's brother and if there was anyone whose cock Harry should accidentally be sucking when he was drunk then it should have been Zac's.

Not that Zac wanted that though because he didn't. He would much rather have a woman's mouth around his cock than Harry's.

But Harry did have nice lips. Lips that looked really fine around any sort of drinking bottle and sometimes maybe Zac had snuck a glance of Harry went he had been eating an ice cream cone or sucking on a Popsicle. But those were just one off things..usually.

Even if he had never done the same to Marion or even Kate.

Being brought of his thoughts when he heard music playing, Zac turned his head slightly to see Harry putting his phone down on the floor of the tree house. The phone more than likely being the source of the music. Some 90's song by the band Oasis. Champagne Supernova.

"You really wanna know what it's like to kiss a boy?" Harry finally asked as he moved quickly to straddle Zac who turned his head to look up at his friend who was now on top of him before he could have even protested.

Not that he would have because he was sure he had been in much worse positions with Harry when they shared a bed and wound up a mess of limbs in the morning.

"I thought you forgot I even mentioned that," Zac stated ignoring Harry's question.

"Didn't forget," Harry replied back not once looking away from Zac. "Was trying to decide if you meant you wanted to try kissing me or wanted me to set you up with one of my gay friends to experiment kissing wise with," he smirked softly, a dimple popping out on the right side of his cheek. "Decided you meant me but if you didn't I can always call Zayn from art class. He's like Adonis looking hot and he'd be a good first experiment kiss. He was mine even."

Zac laughed as Harry rambled. A habit he did when he was nervous. "I don't wanna kiss the same boy who was your first kiss," he said with a tiny shake of his head. "Just no," he sighed again feeling angry at the prospect of Harry with someone else.

Someone he had described as Adonis looking hot because Zac would never be that.

"I meant you or I would have even brought up the kissing boys question," he continued almost regretting that question since it had given him a whole wealth of information that he didn't want.

"Good," Harry smiled as he inched his face closer to Zac's and even if he was trying to be confident Zac saw the nervousness in his eyes. "I'm just going to kiss you now and if you don't like it just don't slap me," he warned before leaning in and pressing his lips against Zac's.

An action that Zac responded too almost immediately as if his body was used to it. As if his body wanted this. To be kissing Harry.

A kiss that wasn't even slow like Zac had figured it would be. Instead Harry was kissing him with a force and passion that Zac hadn't even gotten from Marion or Kate before and yet his lips knew what to do. How to kiss Harry back with as much as they were getting.

Letting his eyes fall shut after a bit, Zac felt a tiny moan escape his mouth as Harry deepened the kiss. Their hips rutting up against each other at the same time and a weird feeling settling in Zac's stomach after that. A feeling he couldn't describe because he had never felt it with Kate or Marion.

Never even felt it when he had used his own hand before to get off to badly acted porn videos. Videos he mainly just watched for the moans as the images on the screen didn't do much to get him off like they probably should have.

Kissing Harry a bit harder, Zac once again rutted his hips into Harry's. Hearing a moan come out of his friend. A moan that sounded nice to hear and once again the action of his hips moving into Harry's again made a weird feeling settle into his stomach.

A feeling he wasn't opposed to having or keeping which scared him because he wasn't gay. But well this whole thing wasn't bad and maybe he could see why Taylor was into boys. Could see why Harry was into boys if kissing them gave such a nice feeling in your body.

When Harry pulled away finally though Zac couldn't help the tiny whimper that came out of him because a part of him wanted Harry's lips back on his. A very small part of him....or maybe not so small part of him.

"Happy now?" Harry asked as she chewed on his lips which were now slightly more pink and kiss swollen.

Zac nodded his head though he was far from happy. He'd be happy if Harry's lips were back on his. "Yep," he lied as he nodded his head, watching as Harry moved off him to lay beside him now. "Never going to have to kiss another guy again or wonder what it is like," he admitted as he turned his head to look at Harry. "Thanks," he whispered softly before leaning in to leave a kiss on Harry's cheek.

Feeling Harry shiver at the contact as well as let out what sounded like a moan. A tiny moan but still a moan nonetheless.

"Welcome Zachary," Harry spoke his voice laced with something Zac had never heard in his tone before. "Glad I could help with your straight boy confusion."

"Me too," Zac nodded as he turned to look back at the ceiling as the Oasis song began again and it was only then that Zac realized Harry had put the song on repeat.


End file.
